The Last Legend Standing
by Luxita
Summary: The Elgang thought it was gonna be an easy assignment. But as usual something had to throw a wrench in their plans. this time they find someone that could mean the survival or extinction of the human race.
1. The nasod

**Hey guys Luxita here. I'm sorry for the lack of activity for the last like month or so. I have had the worst time with writers block. But all that is behind me now and i will try to continue on the rest of my stories as quickly as possible.**

**Now in this story i introduce my first OC but he doesn't appear in this chapter so you will have to wait until he is introduced. But first here's the appearances for this story.**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

It was a humid spring afternoon. The sun flew high over head shining its life giving light down through the thick blanket of leaves the forest grew.

The Elgang was leisurely making their way through the shady forest. Their minds preoccupied with the thoughts of a long deserved rest from their seemingly endless travels. Although they unquestionably earned a vacation they had caught word of a demon portal located in the middle of the woods so their vacation would have to wait just a tiny bit longer.

Elsword led them through the woods as was usual of the leader of the group. Aisha followed behind him the two of them were locked in a pleasant discussion of the possible origins of magic. Ever since the two of them started practicing magic together they have been finding each others company more and more enjoyable.

Rena walked with Raven just next to Elsword and Aisha. She held his hand and talked to him as they walked. Raven absent minded responded with a simple nod and returned his attention to the forest. He felt as if something was watching them as they walked down the path.

Eve and Chung silently watched as the two couples talked among themselves. Eve felt confused about what Aisha and Rena were experiencing. She could care less for Elsword and Raven was just busy looking at the forest. Chung felt a slight ping of jealousy, not because he was talking to Aisha but because he could talk to her so comfortably. Most conversations with Eve were cold and emotionless.

The other three lagged behind slightly as they worked on their weaponry. Ara played with a ball of pure spirit energy in her hand watching intently as the ball glew and morphed at the touch of her finger tips. Elesis juggled a red hot coal in her hand mumbling to herself as she walked. Add was hard at work calibrating his dynamos as he walked next to Elesis. He glanced at her on occasion but most of his focus was locked on his dynamos.

Elsword's warrior instinct warned him of what felt like an impending danger. He placed his hand on the handle of his greatsword. Aisha saw him on alert and followed his example. She took her staff off of its sling on her back and took a sip of a mana potion.

The wind blew the leaves gently and the air which was filled with the sound of birds chirping and the sound of conversation went dead silent. The sense of danger spread among the Elgang like a infectious disease.

They continued down the worn forest path after nearly an hour of traveling they came upon an opening in the forest. The opening was mostly empty except for a single stone that stood in the center of the opening.

They approached the stone with caution. Aisha's curiosity peaked when she saw a glint of light shine from the base of the stone. She bent down and dug up the dirt around the glint. After the dirt was moved out of the way she found a strange looking plate of metal that was screwed into the rock. The plate was heavily worn by the elements and seemed to once have words written on it. But time has erased whatever words were written on it.

Then a thunderous explosion rang out and a horde of demons burst up from the ground. The Elgang was surrounded on all sides and the demons snarled and taunted them. The demons thought their victory was assured for their enemies were so few in number. That was when an explosion erupted from the center of the demon horde sending the entire army into disarray.

The Elgang unsure of what was happening stood still as the demons ran about chaotically like a herd of headless chickens. Soon the entire horde of demons was gone and the Elgang stood ready more on edge than before. Then a tall mysterious man appeared from the tree line and approached them.

He spoke in a monotone voice and he was covered in head to toe in bandages not a single part of his body except his ruby eyes that scanned the entire group as his eyes jumped from one to another.

" You do know this place is extremely dangerous? And may i ask what you are doing here? "

Elsword answered the man in a dead serious commanding voice.

" We are here on official Velder knight business. We were sent to investigate supposed demon sightings. "

" I don't know much of demon sightings but perhaps my master will. Oh and where are my manners! My name is Leo i am a Nasod created for the purpose of protecting this forest. "

Eve heard that the robot was a Nasod and immediately felt her heart skip a beat. ' perhaps the man who made this robot could help me rebuild the Nasod race? if so this may be the hail mary that i need! '

Eve spoke out to the robot trying to suppress her enthusiasm.

" Could you please take us to your master? "

He responded almost immediately with a joyful enthusiasm in his voice

" Why certainly! Master would be overjoyed to finally have company after such a long period of solitude. But i must warn you he has not seen or talked to people in a long time so he may seem a bit strange."

The Elgang took the robots warning with a fear that they soon will be meeting a lunatic that was obsessed with robots or some other strange nonsense. Irregardless of their fears they followed the mysterious robot through the forest.

* * *

**And thus ends the first chapter of The Last Legend Standing. I hope you enjoyed review, leave me some kind of sign to show me that i'm doing a good job on this story. And on that note i bid you das vedanya.**


	2. the master himself

**Hey guys Luxita here hope you don't mind this but i'm a gonna just jump right in to the story.**

* * *

The Elgang hesitantly followed the odd nasod dressed in bandages. The robot seemed off, after all he just appeared out of nowhere and expected the Elgang to follow him to met his master as if they were invited to reunite with an old friend. But with how he sent an entire army of demons scattering, they thought it best if they follow him in order to avoid making an enemy of him.

The nasod walked onwards with a strange soldier like step, and every so often the sound of whistles and humming can be heard faintly coming from the nasod. Eve listened to his every sound intently. It has been so long since she saw a nasod besides herself, let alone one that wasn't made by her.

Chung felt his anger growing with each second that Eve paid more attention to the nasod then him. She hasn't even shown a single emotion to him before and suddenly when this random guy who claims to be a nasod comes out of nowhere she practically throws herself at him! This so called nasod better not even think of trying to make a move on Eve or else the forest will need a new guardian, preferably one that isn't in a million pieces.

The rest of the elgang did not pay much attention to Chung or Eve as their eyes were much more intently watching the nearby forest, this forest was thick and was riddles with spots at which you could hide an ambush so they kept their eyes peeled as to not be caught off guard so easily.

" There it is! " the nasod yelled as they entered a huge opening in the forest

The nasod pointed to a tree that stood in the middle of a wide clearing in the forest the large tree had multiple windows dotting the top of the tree and the trunk had a door just at where the trunk met the ground. Lights could be seen through the windows and a shadowy figure could be seen watching them from a window. the figure dashed out of sight and the door flew open and a girl dressed in a maid uniform came running out to greet them. She ran up to the bandaged nasod and hugged him tightly picking him up off of his feet. He struggled for only a moment and rested in her arms.

The female said in a cheery tone " Leo your home! Master missed you so much while you were away! I bet you have so many cool and interesting stories to tell from your journeys! "

She looked over his shoulder to see the Elgang watching their joyful reunion with smirks on their faces. Her face went from a joyful smile to a dead serious blank and expressionless face. She immediately placed Leo back onto his feet and struck a maid like posture.

Leo brushed a bit of dust off of his chest, turned to face the Elgang and said to them in his usual monotone voice as he pointed to the tree.

" Welcome to the Northern Gale Forest Sanctuary. "

Leo then turned to walk to the tree with the young girl following next to him with a elegant stride. They stood there for only a moment looking to each other with questioning glances asking each other with just their eyes if they should follow them. Elsword as always was the first to lead the way to the tree. They followed him hesitantly unsure of if they were making the right decision.

They entered the tree following the nasod and the girl. The inside of the tree was much larger than the outside suggested. The entrance way was completely unremarkable except for the fact that it was carved into the side of the tree. There were hooks on the side of the entrance way for people who carried coats to hang them on. The hooks were mostly unoccupied except for a single black dust covered trench coat. Elsword lagged behind staring at the trench coat for whatever reason the coat seemed ominously familiar. The rest pressed on following the two nasods completely unaware of eElswords fascination with the trench coat.

The two nasods then began to climb up a set of well worn wooden stairs and the rest of the Elgang followed them like Alice followed the white rabbit. But Raven lagged behind just as Elsword had. His watchful eye had caught a glint of metal coming from underneath the stairway. He went to investigate and found a strange purple blade resting in corner behind the stairway collecting dust. The length of the blade was decorated with runes that he had never seen before. Perhaps Aisha knew something about them? He dusted off the blade and tried to pick it up, but to no avail. The blade was just too heavy. Perhaps Chung or Elesis might be capable of moving the blade?

He left the blade and went to rejoin with the rest of the group who were now upstairs with the two supposed nasods. Elsword followed close behind as he found nothing special about the trench coat so his attention to the coat was short lived.

Raven whispered to Elsword. " i found something you might wanna see later. After we catch up with the rest of the group and talk with the nasods 'master' you and i should go take a look at it. "

Elsword nodded and hurried up the steps. He was afraid that someone might notice their absence from the group and become aware of their suspicion. They found the group looking around a well decorated living room.

Aisha was in the corner looking at a heavily worn bookshelf that was loaded down with thick books with rather strange bindings. Rena was sitting down on a chair that was made of vines that were woven together on a birch frame. She looked as if she was actually enjoying the feeling of the seat. Eve was nowhere to be seen but neither were the other two nasods. Chung was standing over a table that had scattered parts and schematics strewn across the table in an unorganized mess. Elesis was over in a corner looking at a statue that took the form of an armored knight in an unfamiliar set of armor with an even more unfamiliar crest adorning its shield. Ara sat patiently on the floor next to Rena twirling a ball of spirit energy in her hand as she propped her head in the palm of her hand. Add hovered in the air just next to a doorway held up by his dynamos as he read over a screen that they projected in front of him.

Elsword stood on the top of the stairway with Raven silently watching the rest of them as they went about the place. then a loud thud and the sound of a scream could be heard just above them. All of the Elgang sprang into action as they thought the scream came from eve and that she was in trouble.

They all dashed up the stairs and Chung busted down the wooden door in their paths their weapons drawn and their minds ready for the worst. Only to be met with the sight of Eve chasing a brown haired man dressed in a black tank top and jeans around the room as the man battered his flaming arm violently trying to put the flames out.

Elsword nodded to Aisha and then tackled the man to the ground while Aisha conjured a large ball of water and poured it onto Elsword and the man putting out the flame and ruining Elswords spiky hairdo. The man coughed out the water that had found a way into his nose while patting Elsword on the shoulder. Elsword got up on his feet and helped the man to his feet.

He cleared his throat and said " I thank ye kindly strangers. Sorry for not being able to welcome you all to my home but i was in the middle of a very important experiment. That was until Eve barged in and startled me a causing me to drop some very volatile liquids and well you see what happened next he referenced to his burnt arm."

Eve immediately chimed in " Wait how do you know my name?! "

" Eve i thought you would have remembered me. After all i am your father. "

the elgang all stood there speechless their mouths wide open as they looked over the man who claimed to be eves father.

* * *

_**DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHHHHN!**_ **Well anyways guys that's all for this chapter of the last legend standing. i spent sooooo long working on this. And even though its so short i spent so much time trying to put all the pieces together in the right way. After all this guy is sorta my first OC that i put to paper (sorta) so i had a lot of problems deciding what has was gonna be like that was part of the trouble i had with him. Along with other things. **

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed, leave a review down below of what you think of the story so far. Love ya guys and i will talk to all y'all very soon. Buh bye! **


End file.
